bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynamo Monkey
The Dynamic Magnetic Orb Monkey (or Dynamo Monkey, for short) is a monkey that invented a powerful energy-based weapon: The Dynamic Magnetic Orb (Dynamo). It attacks by shooting a tiny orb surrounded by electro-magnetic electricity in a 100px range. Every bloon inside that range will suffer 1 damage every 0.5 seconds. The monkey itself has infinite range, but the orb can only travel 5 seconds and moves at the speed of a red bloon, after that it will disappear. It cannot detect camo, nor pop leads, it can pop frozen bloons. The monkey shoots an orb every 5 seconds. It costs $700. Upgrades 'Path 1' 'Feedback Loop' *Description: A "specially designed" feedback loop can save energy without any penalties, thus the Dynamo can destroy for longer. *Stats: Lasts 6.5 seconds. *Cost: $180 'Energy Diffuser' *Descritpion: This small improvement to the Dynamo makes bloons nearby get a shock therapy. The electric charges not only do big damage, but can also paralyze the target. *Stats: If a bloon is at least 125px away from the orb, it can continuously zap it for 1 damage ever 0.25 seconds with a 5% chance to paralyze it with each hit for 0.25 seconds. *Cost: $900 'Hyper-Magnetism' *Description: Magnets and electricity devices have been attached to the orb, giving it the capabilities of pulling the bloons towards the orb! Items and other loose objects will be attracted too. Another result of this is the general increase in power. *Stats: Orb's range increased by 25px; Energy Diffuser can now zap 2 bloons at once at at least 150px away; Lasts 7.5 seconds; The electric range now pops bloons once every 0.35 seconds; Bloons will be pulled towards the orb, but they wont leave the path (like if walls were blocking them), the pull range is 200px (bloons can reach double/half speed depending on how far away they are, the maximum pull point is at 20px away). *Cost: $2000 'OBLI-Dynamo' *Description: The prototype OBLI-Dynamo is the strongest version of the Dynamo you can find: You can choose to shoot regular dynamos or OBLI-Dynamos. OBLI-Dynamos take way more time to charge, but their power is incredibly devastating! *Stats: The player can choose what type of Dynamo to shoot next to the priority; OBLI-Dynamos have an electric range of 200px, can zap at a distance of 250px and pull at a distance of 300px; The electric range will do 2 damage to bloons every 0.25 seconds; The zapping powers have double damage, the paralyzis time and chance is also doubled; The pull effect is stronger (bloons can reach triple/a quarter speed depending on how far away they are, the maximum pull point is at 50px away); OBLI-Dynamos only last 5 seconds and the monkey can only shoot one every 15 seconds. *Cost: $5000 'Path 2' 'Power Receivers' *Description: These Power Receivers can enhance the Dynamo's power as long as one is close by to absorb dissipated energy. *Stats: If a Dynamo is 50px away from another one, the one with this upgrade will last a second longer and the main electric effect's delay will decrease by 0.05 seconds; Dynamos with this uprade will have small lightnings surrounding them when affected; OBLI-Dynamos are not affected. *Cost: $400 'Power Generators' *Description: The Power Generators are the enhanced version of the Power Receivers, these will create small amounts of energy from what they receive, increasing the Dynamo's power even more! *Stats: If a Dynamo is 65px away from another one, the one with this upgrade will last 1.5 seconds longer and the main electric effect's delay will decrease by 0.1 seconds; Dynamos with this upgrade will glow when affected; OBLI-Dynamos are not affected. *Cost: $650 'Electricity Link' *Description: Based on the same technology of the Power Generators, electricity can circle between Dynamos and pop the bloons in them! Very cool! *Stats: A Dynamo with this upgrade can create an electricity arc that connects to another one at least 300px close, that arc will pop a bloon once every 0.1 seconds as long as it is touching it; Two Dynamos with this upgrade can't create 2 electricity arcs, only one is allowed per connection (a Dynamo may connect to multiple ones though). *Cost: $900 'Destructamo' *Description: ''Destructamo Ability: Shoot in 16 small dynamos in every direction that connect to each other 5 times over 15 seconds and the next thing you will see will be NOTHING!'' *Stats: Self-explanatory; The small dynamos have 5x less range and do half the damage (Electricity Link is not affected), they last 15 seconds, though; 90 second cooldown. *Cost: $5500 Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Monkey Towers